Luminae
by Seldaara
Summary: During their stay in Freid, Hitomi disovers an ancient race. (PG-13 for later chapters)*Chapter 3 finally up!*
1. Luminae-Chapter 1

Luminae   
by   
Jaed Moon   
  
Disclaimer: Well, I do not own any of these characters or anything else having to do with   
Escaflowne. Before you start reading this I have to warn you that there are spoilers. I tried to   
keep the story as close to the TV series as possible. This is my first fan fic and the current title is   
temporary til I come up with something better, so please R+R. Enjoy!   
  
  
  
It was the third day of Van and friends' stay in Freid. Allen was recovering well, whilst   
Millerna and Cheid became reacquainted. Anticipation for the Duke's return was high. Van   
could always be found in the courtyard practicing his sword skills and, every now and then, trying   
to spot an invisible opponent in the form of Merle. It seemed as though everyone in the palace   
was busy, except for Hitomi. With nothing better to do, she decided to go for a walk in the   
woods surrounding Freid.   
  
***   
Hitomi had been walking for hours, lost in her thoughts. When she emerged from her   
mind she realized that it had become misty. That's odd, she thought, its too warm out for mist.   
I'd better get back, but, which way do I go? She began to walk, hoping it was the right way.   
After what seemed like an eternity, her nerves could take no more. She reached for her   
pendant and held it close to her.   
"Show me how to get back. Please. Show me which way I should go."   
Try as she might, the pendant seemed unsure of its own answer. She tried again, this time   
it pointed in another direction, yet was still uncertain. She tried a third time, same thing.   
Hitomi grew more and more worried, wondering if she would be stuck in this forest   
forever. "Oh, I was stupid for wandering off!" she scolded herself. Then, from nowhere and   
everywhere at once a voice rang out like so many harp strings   
"It will not work here, child."   
"Wh, who's there?"Hitomi asked, trembling.   
In answer a shadow appeared, perched high on a tree branch. Gracefully it jumped and   
glided down, quite ceremoniously, to stand a few feet in front of her.   
  
What Hitomi saw amazed her. It appeared to be a cat, like Merle, but with a few   
differences. This beautiful creature had wings, not quite as magnificent as Van's but gorgeous   
still. It wore an Egyptian-like tunic with black leather breeches adorned with a golden panel. This   
"new cat" was ornamented with golden ankle cuffs, forearm covers and an armband on its right   
bicep. Crowning its proud head was a beautiful head-piece crafted of gold and lapis-lazuli beads.   
Countless strands draped down it's waist length white hair.   
  
"Um, who are you?" Hitomi asked timidly.   
The six foot tall figure spoke: "My name is Vadiz Mystweaver of the Luminae. Forgive   
me for startling you."   
"A Luminae?" Hitomi struggled with the foreign word.   
"Ah, just as I thought, you are from earth. Let me just say that we Luminae once mingled   
with the Draconians."   
"Really? With the Draconians? Amazing!" Hitomi paused. "Wait a minute, you said   
Earth! How do you know the name?"   
"Unlike most inhabitants of Gaea, the Luminae know much of the so-called, Mystic   
Moon."   
"Incredible." Suddenly Hitomi remembered her predicament. "Oh! I have to get back to   
Freid! Everyone will be wondering where I am."   
"Then allow me to assist you through the mist."   
"Thank you so much! Usually my pendant would show me the way, but..." Hitomi trailed   
off, afraid it somehow got broken.   
"Do not fret, even beings with powers such as yours are rendered helpless in this mist.   
Except for us Luminae."   
"Why is that?"   
"Well, we are Childer of the Mist, such is my family's namesake. Many years ago, one of   
my ancestors wove this mist to confound all who enter. It is our means of protection against   
those with malicious intentions."   
"Like the Zaibach?"   
" Exactly. When one who is lost has not harmful intents toward the Luminae, we help   
them find their way back."   
"I see. Your kind seem so..." Hitomi looked for a proper word, "divine."   
Vadiz giggled. Only then did Hitomi realize that Vadiz appeared so young, around sixteen   
years. "I would not go so far as to say that. We have had many years to evolve and grow in   
power, yes. Perhaps conceited people would consider themselves divine with our power, but to   
us it is just, well, normal. Come I shall take you back to Freid.   
  
  
  
JM: Yeah, it's a pretty short chapter but what can ya do right? They'll probably get longer as I   
write. Anyhoosin, let me know what ya think! 


	2. Luminae-Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
DISCLAIMER: Same thing as in chapter 1. I don't own the characters or anything connected to them...well, except for this little story I'm writing. ^_~ Rated PG-13 for later chapters, this one's clean. May contain spoilers, proceed at your own discretion. Flames welcome...Please! R+R. Thankies and enjoy.  
  
  
"Where is she? Where's Hitomi?" Van yelled as he stormed into the throne room, "I've looked all over and I can't find her!"  
"Please, calm down Your Highness, I'm sure she has not gone far." Freid's court advisor, Vorus assured him. Just then a sentry who had been posted at the look out came in.  
"Sir, two women are coming in from the forest, one seems to be Miss Hitomi."  
"See them in," ordered Prince Sheid who had been so quiet all this time Van had not noticed him.  
"Sir," the sentry saluted and left. A few minutes later he returned with Hitomi and another young woman wearing an intricately woven cloak.  
"Hitomi!" Van exclaimed, "why didn't you tell me you left?"  
"I'm sorry. Its just that you seemed so intent on practicing dowsing, I didn't want to disturb you."  
"Well, its okay, you got back safely this time, just let me know from now on" he paused, "uh, Hitomi, who's this?"  
"Her name is Vadiz Mystweaver. You see, I got lost in the mist and..."  
"You were in the Dark Mist?" Vorus exclaimed.  
"Yes, I lost my way and ended up there, but Vadiz helped me back."  
"Mystweaver you say?" Inquired Prince Sheid, "I have heard legends of a clan by that name, but they were said to be Luminae. Surely it is a coincidence, forgive me Lady, my foolishness, I am still young."  
"Yes you are still young child. However your intuition is not." Slowly Vadiz removed the hood of her cloak. Her ears perking up after being weighted down. "I am Vadiz Mystweaver, Princess of the Mystweaver Clan, ruling clan of the Luminae."  
  
Gasps could be heard throughout the throne room.  
  
"All those tales my mother told me were true then. She told me that there were Magical Luminae living in the forests near Freid, protecting us."  
"Your mother was a wise woman, you should be proud of her and thankful for her advice." Vadiz then turned to the entranceway, where Millerna had been standing, unseen, for a few minutes now. "As well should you, Millerna, third princess of Asturia and sister of Marlene."  
  
"How do you know so much?" Wondered Hitomi.  
"Is there a place I may rest my feet and have a drink?"  
"Yes, of course" Answered Sheid.  
"Then join me there and I shall answer any questions you may have." 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Ya know what? It's the same as in chapter one. You wanna know what it is then  
just refer back to that. Otherwise, enjoy! (Please remember to review! I'll continue faster if I  
know people wanna read!) ^_^  
  
*I know it took a long time for me to get this chapter up. I finally got up off my lazy butt and  
decided to work on this, I'll try not to let that happen again! Gomen!*  
  
  
"What! You're serious?" Exclaimed Merle.  
"Yes, she said she was a Luminae" Van still stumbled with the word.  
"Amazing. You know Lord Van, Cats and Luminae are very close. It's said that that's  
where we Cats originated from."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yup, you should ask Lady Vadiz about it, she would be able to tell you better than I  
would."  
"Oh, okay. Well lets get going then, we're supposed to meet in the lounge in a few  
minutes." Van said as he and Merle headed downstairs.  
  
***  
  
Allen gazed intently at Princess Millerna as she relayed what had just transpired. When  
she was finished, Allen tentatively began to get up.  
"What are you doing?"Millerna asked hurriedly.  
"I'm going with you"He replied in between labored breaths.  
"No! No you have to rest."  
"Well, I'm not going to rest, knowing what's going on downstairs." He retorted.  
"I suppose..."Millerna considered it, "Well, I suppose it would be better if I helped you  
down there rather than you tearing that wound open again."  
"I knew you'd see it my way." Allen smirked.  
  
Very tenderly, Millerna helped Allen get up and start the long decent down to the lounge.  
  
***  
Vadiz rested quite comfortably on an overstuffed chair of red velvet. As she took in her  
surroundings, she could not help thinking how much their palace differed from hers. It was quite  
apparent that this mighty building was created with wars in mind. Though comfortable it was, it  
still had the air of a fortress. Come to think of it I cannot remember the last time we even took  
part in a war, why would we have need of a fortified palace? Another contrast she had noted was  
that this palace was closed to the outside. Oh, Vadiz you are being a fool! Of course it is closed  
to the outside, this is a fortress as well as a palace, they cannot have the enemy waltz right in!  
The Celestial Palace of the Luminae was open to the sun's light, there were no doors closing it off  
to the outside. Then her thoughts drifted to her favorite spot. At the very front of the palace were  
a great many stairs leading up to the courtyard. Lining the top of the staircase were giant  
Romanesque pillars. She loved to spend time with her books, back against one of those pillars.  
Periodically looking out at the many buildings of her small empire, the sun glinting off each, for  
each building was crafted of a gold/marble hybrid. Truly theirs was a Celestial Empire.  
  
"Lady Vadiz?" A young voice broke through her reverie. "I think this is everyone now."  
"Oh! Forgive me young Prince. I tend to get lost in my thoughts quite frequently."  
  
Van and an oddly quiet Merle had just entered the room. "Lady Vadiz! I'm so happy to  
meet you!" Merle had finally managed to spit the words out.  
"Oh! I did not know there was a Cat with you? I thought that humans did not like their  
company?"  
"No, not usually but we seem to be welcome in Fanelia, or at least we used to be..."Merle  
trailed off and clutched at Van. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, trying not to let his  
sorrow show as well.  
"Yes, I have heard tell of the tragedy in Fanelia. You have my condolences." Vadiz's tone  
was somber, near inaudible. "It is good to see you well my sister."  
"Huh?" Van began.  
"No, Lord Van, not literally, only an expression."  
"Oh, of course"  
  
Footsteps could be heard approaching the room. Millerna turned the corner with a slightly  
crouched over Allen, somewhat supported by her slight shoulder.  
"He insisted on coming." Millerna explained, a somewhat exasperated look on her face. "  
Princess Vadiz, may I introduce Sir Allen Schezar, knight of Asturia."  
"Pleased to meet you, honorable knight."  
  
Now that introductions had been made, they all found their preferred seats. A servant  
entered and offered a goblet of wine to each. After the group was settled in they waited patiently  
for Vadiz to start.  
"Well then, where should I begin?" she asked, a kind smile on her face.  
"May I start by asking how you have come to inhabit the woods of Freid?" Vorus, the  
adviser ventured.  
"Many years ago a war broke out among the people of Gaea. Our people fought valiantly  
against a newly risen Zaibach. At the time they had not many advancements, not to the degree of  
today. With the help of other nations, we came out victorious. Peace had been restored to the  
land and so we had no need to interact with humans. Years passed, however with those years  
many rumors surfaced about the Luminae. The most prominent one being that we were daemons.  
I suppose it is because they finally found out we had been close to the Draconians." At this gasps  
were heard all around the room. "Yes, we mingled with the Draconians. Our races were quite  
fond of one another. However as their power grew, so too did the distance between our two  
people. We did not mind too much, mostly because we tend to except things as they come. Not  
long after we heard they had destroyed themselves as well as Atlantis. Many of my kind were  
saddened with this news. So we had taken to protecting Gaea against threat. That is why we took  
up arms against the Zaibach. They're technology poisoned Gaea's body, and we would not let  
that happen. In fact that is probably the only reason we even helped the humans. The Luminae,  
we are a passive race, and so long as nothing affects the existence of us or Gaea we remain that  
way. I also suspect that it was the Zaibach's people who spread those rumors, for after the war  
they were to abandon their technology. As it is though, a faction of people always seem to  
oppose the decisions made after a battle. There was probably a group that still used technology  
and so they sent out, I suppose one would call them spies? Well, anyway they sent them out to  
spread the rumors and raise the hatred against the Luminae. After a few years people forgot about  
our help in the battle or devised explanations of our helping them. Either way, they turned against  
us. We took to hiding then, all of us, we favored the forests of Freid and so built our new little  
empire inside and surrounded ourselves in a Magickal barrier that you see as mist."  
  
"Amazing. It seems like there are many clans, do they all live in the mist?" Sheid asked.  
  
Vadiz took a sip of her wine before continuing. "There are many clans yes and yes we do  
all live in mist. However it is not just the mist in the forests of Freid. In many forests or mountain  
valleys you may find a thick mist, that would be where one of the other clans resides. Actually,  
after the rumors had spread and my kind had to hide from the angered humans, there was just one  
clan of Luminae that resided only in the forest of Freid. Yet, like any culture, our population  
grew and therefore we could not all stay within the mist. My family appointed different clan  
leaders who in turn took their family and a few others and set off in search of another home. In  
addition to appointing the clan leaders, my family taught each how to create the Magickal Mist.   
That is how we had gained our surname. We are not permanently separated however. At certain  
times of year, like Beltane or Lughnassad, we all gather together to celebrate."  
  
Everyone was quietly digesting all of the knowledge. Then, "You knew the Draconians?"  
Van asked quietly.  
"Yes, and let me say this. If you, child of Vari, wishes to know anything about them, you  
need only ask me."  
"H-how do you know my mother?" Van wondered in amazement.  
"There were, of course a few remaining Draconians, and so we of course accepted them  
into our forests. When their numbers grew they merged again and created their own forest  
settlement. Vari's family and ours had long been good friends and so we watched as she was wed  
to your father. We watched her and my own mother was her midwife for when she was with  
child. She and your father had invited my family over to their palace for a visit and dinner." She  
paused then, seeming to remember and gave a small laugh, " I remember walking into your  
courtyard to meet your family. I was very young at the time, as were you. I did not see much of  
you though, for it was late as we could only travel under the protection of the night." Vadiz took  
another sip of wine. "When we heard of your mother's passing, we were filled with great sorrow.  
I honestly never thought to see you again, Van. You have changed."  
  
Van sat quietly, absorbing it all. Slowly, though, his expression changed never show your  
wings...his mother's voice rang clear in his head. "Why!" he yelled, "Why does everyone hate the  
Draconians! Why are they always condemned for destroying a land nobody knows truly existed!"  
"Calm down." Vadiz laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, as he sat next to her in his  
chair. "Atlantis did exist. But it matters not if it was destroyed by them. The same would have  
happened if any other race gained such power."  
"Its just not fair..."Van muttered.  
"I know. I know the fury that burns inside you, for we Luminae suffer the same fate. Most  
likely because we two people were so close. So close indeed it would seem we share that fate.   
Van, let me say this, if ever there is something you wish to know, do not be afraid to ask it."  
"Thank you."  
  
A heavy silence fell over the gathering. Then, "Well, it is late, perhaps we should continue  
this in the morning. Lady Vadiz, I will have a bed prepared for you." Sheid said.  
"Thank you."  
  
***  
That night was filled with beautiful winged daemons for one raven-haired boy. Visions danced in  
his head of Draconians flying in a burning sky and a dying mother.  
  
  
  
JM: Well there's the third chapter. Good? Crappy? Continue? Scrap it? Let me know what you  
think. I think my character is seeming a little too "all powerful" or something. Let me know.  
Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster the fourth chapter will be up. Arg! I hate my computer! I don't know why it does that breaking sentence thing...if anyone knows how to fix that please let me know! 


End file.
